


Useless Information

by Arya_Greenleaf



Series: Satisfaction [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi (2017)
Genre: Bottom Armitage Hux, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Rough Sex, Roughness, Spit As Lube, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:54:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26154547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arya_Greenleaf/pseuds/Arya_Greenleaf
Summary: “Shut up.” Hux spits. He closes his eyes, focusing on himself and pretending Ren has already quit the room. Knees drawn up and toes curled against the floor, he lets tension flood his frame and begins to feel like himself again.This will be the last time, Hux thinks to himself. Ren can play at being Supreme Leader to his heart’s content. It will keep him out of the way. But they can’t engage in these trysts anymore. It will do Hux more harm than good to carry on like nothing has changed.“I’m your superior now.”
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Series: Satisfaction [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1898830
Comments: 10
Kudos: 98





	Useless Information

**Author's Note:**

> Notes on "dubious consent" in the end notes, spoiler warning.

Hux can hardly catch his breath. He lays awkwardly on the durasteel floor, the coolness of it against his overheated skin turning him clammy and sticky. His heart hammers against his sternum, fluttering fast as a hummingbird’s. Head tipped back as far as his spine will allow, he sucks stale, recycled air into his chest through clenched teeth.

“They’ll be looking for us.”

“Be quiet,” Hux hisses. He straightens his head, feeling each vertebra snap and pop, and cringes down at himself. He hates this, to be naked. He hates the narrow barrel of his chest and the crawl of coarse hair from his navel to the crux of his legs and the knobbly shape of his knees. More than that, he hates that  _ Kylo Ren  _ can see him this way.

Would that it were Kylo’s vertebrae snapping and popping under the weight of Hux’s boot.

“You can’t speak to me that way anymore.”

“Shut  _ up _ .” Hux spits. He closes his eyes, focusing on himself and pretending Ren has already quit the room. Knees drawn up and toes curled against the floor, he lets tension flood his frame and begins to feel like himself again.

This will be the last time, Hux thinks to himself. Ren can play at being Supreme Leader to his heart’s content. It will keep him out of the way. But they can’t engage in these trysts anymore. It will do Hux more harm than good to carry on like nothing has changed.

“I’m your superior now.”

Hux clenches his fists tight, peering at Ren from the corner of his eye. He is staring up at the ceiling, his eyes dancing back and forth wildly as if he’s reading text at hyperspeed. Ren isn’t naked -- just his tunic shoved up and his trousers shoved down, the relevant anatomy exposed and used -- he is vulnerable, though. More than Hux is.

Much more.

“The first thing I’ll need to do is restructure command. There are too many officers who were loyal to Snoke… too many Imperials. I’ll call the Knights aboard as well. I’d feel better having them closer. Snoke kept us all apart for too long.” Kylo speaks in a low monotone, not entirely there nor completely on another plane.

Hux turns toward him, just a twist of his neck, and peers at Ren with narrowed eyes.  _ You’ll do nothing of the sort _ , Hux thinks. The Order isn’t stable enough for that. The loss at Crait was too embarrassing. Too many personnel had been blown to hell, vaporized on the Supremacy. Command was scrambling. It would do best to leave them that way. Let them be afraid and unsure of what was going to happen next. In an effort to keep their heads they would do whatever they had to in order to please their new Supreme Leader, self-styled as he was. They would want to feel him out, to see how effective he might be -- how he might best serve their own separate purposes. They would grow compliant and complacent and then Hux would have the opportunity to...

But Kylo Ren is too thick-headed to understand that nuance. Bullish and looking for a fight like an undisciplined borgleball player.

Sitting up, Hux can feel the weight of Ren’s gaze on his back and imagines him counting the notches of his spine. He wishes Kylo would just  _ leave _ . They’re through -- with the quick tumble in the middle of Hux’s office and with everything else. Preoccupied with his desire to be alone, the warm hand wrapped around Hux’s wrist startles him. He jumps, flinching away from the unconsented contact.

“What?” Hux spits down at Ren.

“Your lip is bloodied, you know.”

“I’m aware.”

“Did I do that?”

“I don’t recall.” 

The base on Crait had gone up in flames.They weren’t entirely sure whether it had been a boobytrap set by Organa’s band of misfits before they fled or if it had been a simple accident of ancient and disused wiring taking too much abuse very suddenly. 

Hux had followed Ren deep into the base. He’d watched the Supreme Leader sink to his knees and melt into a crisis of identity with a pair of dice clutched in his hands. Hux pretended not to see the moisture in his eyes or to notice when it rolled in fat, obscene drops over his cheeks to drip into the dry, dusty layer that covered the floor. He guarded Ren there from the door, watchful and listening to the activity all around.

They hadn’t been able to gather much in the way of useful data before it had become truly unsafe to remain inside the base -- and who was to know if there were any weapons stores below? They’d had to get as far as they could as fast as they could.

It had been a mad-dash though the disorganization of the abandoned base. If anyone had thought ill of Hux slipping and falling in the chaos, they were intelligent enough to keep it to themselves. He’d suffered enough indignity.

“You must have done it,” Hux adds after a beat. It isn’t completely untrue. He probes the tender flesh with the tip of his tongue, hardly unswelled before it had been broken again.

Kylo’s grip on Hux’s forearm remains unyielding. He hauls himself upward, nearly level with Hux so it’s difficult to look down his nose at Ren. He brings his big, stupid, bloodless face closer with his eyes unfocused around the general region of Hux’s mouth.

“ _ No. _ ” Hux wheezes and jerks away. He can’t free his arm without more force. Kylo would have to relent.

Nostrils flared, Kylo breathes heavily. He studies Hux for a moment, like a hunter in a blind. “I want  _ more _ ,” he finally says with a deliberate tone.

“I don’t want  _ you _ ,” Hux whispers. His heart thrums and his stomach twists with nerves. He isn’t ready to do this dance.

“You’re a kriffing liar.”

“You were convenient,” Hux counters. “You’re not anymore. You can’t give me what I need. You never could.”

Kylo pulls himself more fully upright and Hux has to resist the urge to scoff at his spent cock flopping from left to right with the movement, so pale and pathetic against the stark black of his clothes. “I can give you  _ everything _ ,” Kylo hisses. “I am the Supreme Leader.”

“Yes, you are.”

Kylo surges forward again, his lopsided mouth with his crooked teeth setting a course for impact. Hux moves on instinct, shoving his arm forward and twisting his hips. Kylo deflates like a popped pufferpig when he slams back into the floor and it’s easy to plant a knee against his sternum. Kylo hacks, jostling Hux above him. He struggles to fill his lungs, finally laughing like an ancient pack-a-day and shoving the knee off of his chest. Hux winces, landing hard on a less than smooth rivet in the floor. 

Ren’s pupils are wide and his cheeks are flushed. There’s pressure between the pair of them -- pushing up and pushing down with the force of same-pole magnets repelling, the battle of their wills made solid.

Kylo’s hands on Hux’s waist are heavy and rough. “If you won’t let me give you everything, I’ll just take it.” 

Hux sits hard, letting himself fall. Kylo grunts and shifts, reaching behind Hux and  _ slapping him _ with his useless cock. Hux lets him, humoring Snoke’s successor in his hubris. He won’t admit that the obscenity of it makes his stomach twist and his chest feel warm. Hux reels back, riding the soft cock and the hard knuckles against his backside for a moment. He takes a breath and lurches forward, spitting squarely in Ren’s face.

For his part, Kylo Ren is beautifully shocked. His face is a study in splotches of pearl and ruby. The thick gob of saliva clings to his lashes and nose. “You bastard,” Ren gasps. He blinks rapidly, trying to clear his eye. “I should gut you like a fucking ghest!”

The room lurches, spinning with the upset of equilibrium in Hux’s skull. He grunts, hitting the floor and becoming quickly flattened under the solid weight of Kylo’s body. “Go ahead,” Hux says through clenched teeth. “I’ll watch from the world beyond while you  _ fail _ . You’ve learned nothing in killing your master.” Ren’s expression of shock is clownish with his face soiled as it is. “Do you think you’re that clever? The girl? He’d never have been fooled by her.” Kylo shoves at him and his brain rattles with the blunt impact. Hux laughs, there’s nothing left to it. “One day you’ll learn, Kylo Ren, that some bridges are left unburned.”

Kylo wipes his face and Hux watches, waiting, unsure of what’s going to happen next. Kylo pushes his sticky hand in Hux’s face, smearing his cheek and his lip with his own saliva. He makes a satisfied sound, a huff that vibrates in the back of his throat. Hux is mortified.

Excited.

Kylo moves him like he’s not there, ignoring Hux’s strikes and shifting his body against the floor. Hux stretches and twists beneath Kylo, trying to free himself. Kylo holds Hux fast with his solid bulk and a knee pressed right into his thigh. Hux pushes, shoving at Kylo’s chest uselessly with his fists. He grabs at Kylo’s face, digging his nails into the soft flesh of his cheek and Kylo  _ snarls _ .

“I will burn every bridge in every galaxy,” Ren growls. He leans into Hux’s grip until their noses nearly touch. “I will do whatever I must to make sure that  _ no one _ takes this away from me.”

Hux’s body rebels against him, flushing with heat. It’s such a foolish, useless sentiment. The angry protestations of an undisciplined boy. Kylo Ren will be the ruin of Hux, and of the Order -- he’s sure of it.

Kylo wrenches his face from Hux’s grasp, careless of hurting himself. Bright red welts rise on his skin, blood beading just under the surface. Kylo snaps his face back again, breathing on Hux in wide-eyed fury.

The Supreme Leader kisses Hux almost entirely with teeth and Hux is grateful that his lip has no pink-tinged lymph left to weep.

Hux grapples in futility. Kylo is too heavy -- Hux’s limbs are pinned too efficiently. He groans and wheezes, his knee folded upward abruptly. Kylo moves too quickly for Hux to take the advantage, Kylo’s weight too crushing to use the leverage he’s just gained.

Kylo hardly has to adjust his form to keep Hux down when he moves his hand to spit into it -- and then shove it between their bodies to smear against Hux’s backside. He hardly hits the mark, but it’s the thought that counts, Hux supposes.

Kylo raises his hand and spits again. He wets his cock with it, just barely efficient.

Hux groans, feeling every bit of Kylo shoved clumsily inside. He jerks his face away, the thread of saliva clinging to Kylo’s bottom lip threatening to touch him.

It’s good at first. Hux is almost glad his body hasn’t quite forgotten it’s easy state from moments ago, all of the control and tension he’d achieved gone in heartbeats. Kylo compresses him against the floor and all Hux can think about is getting enough air into his chest.

It’s like Hux isn’t there -- he’s just an object that Kylo is fucking -- he is a formless being with only loose connections to the weak flesh being so used.  _ It’s incredible _ . For once, Kylo isn’t trying to impress him, isn’t  _ trying _ \-- just doing. It’s not satisfying, but it doesn’t need to be. It’s overwhelming.

Kylo grabs at Hux’s face, forcing him to turn and look again. “Maybe  _ you _ should be the first to go,” Kylo says. His voice is reedy and wild and he presses his mouth to Hux’s possessively. “Such a sycophant and so readily willing to change loyalties. I’d be a fool to allow you to -- “

Hux yanks a hand free and jabs Ren squarely between the ribs with knife-straight fingers. He doesn’t think he’s hurt the Supreme Leader so much as surprised him, but his dramatic flinch is enough. Hux’s trapped leg slips to the side leaving him splayed like a pinned frog -- but he can push, he can get his foot awkwardly against the floor.

The air that fills Hux’s chest as he rolls from beneath Kylo makes him feel ill. It’s too much all at once after so little. The abrupt emptiness of his hole is awful, his body confused and upset by the speed of it. The seconds it takes for his brain to work through the dizzy haze of it all are almost too long. He pushes Kylo -- shoving him with fist and elbow and knee -- slipping out of the frantic wrestling-clutch of his legs and using the gravity of his bulk against him.

Astride Kylo’s chest, handfuls of his hair clutched in his fists, Hux shouts down at him. “You  _ need  _ me! Far more than I need you.”

Kylo Ren’s face is red, slick with sweat. His hair sticks to his throat, glossy with effort. They’re at a stand-off. Kylo bucks his hips upward, trying to throw Hux off of himself. He hisses, only really succeeding in forcing Hux to rip at his hair to stay steady.

“Without me you have  _ no one _ . The Order will eat you alive, you glorified fucking  _ buckethead _ .” Hux leans down low, breathing heavily on Kylo’s face. “You think you know how to rule, but growing up in the shadows of leaders greater than yourself is meaningless unless you actually absorbed the knowledge they offered.” He speaks through gritted teeth, spittle flying and landing against Kylo’s cheeks.

Kylo stills beneath Hux. His struggling ceases and his mouth works over words that he can’t seem to form. It’s like time has slowed for a moment, Hux and Ren watching each other and waiting to see who will break first.

“You let yourself be collared -- then leashed -- and now you’ve traded those for a gilded cage you never bothered to figure out how to escape before you threw the key away.”

Anger flashes across Kylo’s features, so unsubtle on his face. It dies just as fast, settling into smooth resolve. The tension melts out of his shoulders and Hux can feel the muscles of his abdomen relax beneath him.

Hux reaches behind himself with one hand, grabbing blindly for Kylo’s unflagged cock and Kylo rolls his eyes and grunts at the rough handling. He releases Kylo’s hair and draws himself up to full height. He drops his shoulders back and fills his chest, an easy parade rest. 

“Now  _ finish _ what you started, Supreme Leader.” Hux drops his volume to barely a whisper, full of fury. "And then get out of _my_ office."

**Author's Note:**

> Tags Info: Hux makes it pretty clear that he's finished but Kylo does not share the sentiment and they're not necessarily talking about the same thing. Roughhousing ensues, both giving as much as they get. Hux does not give verbal consent but he does participate both passively and actively. The narration is from Hux's POV and he doesn't express that he hasn't consented so much as he's just put-out by the whole thing.
> 
> I love comments, tysm.


End file.
